Tears From The Heart REVISE
by 88whitedragon
Summary: The fate of the Jewel is coming to a close before the final battle arrives Kagome founds a secret about herself. Will the others harshly judge her? Or is it fate of the gaurdian to remain alone. What this about a Tournament?
1. Chapter 1

**Tears from the Heart**

A/N: Hey I know you want to know what's happen next in this story but looking back after several reviews. I kinda decided to revise the whole thing which after a while it got boring( and I'm the one writting this T_T;;) Most are going to be the same but hopefully it turns out better. Sorry to keep you waiting after all since school started I REALLY need to study. I'll try to revise and add a new chapter as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: First time writing a fanfic ever!(please be nice on the reviews) Don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho. Warning: violence, swearing, and possible mild adult themes, maybe some limes but no lemons(Sorry! I'm only a virgin after all).

Summary: Before the battle with Naraku, Kagome's mother told her and her brother Sota the truth on who they really are. The truth that may brake her bond with her friends in the past. But when Kagome returns home to her family only to find them murdered in front of her eyes by a group of hired evil demons send by someone unknown. And what's this about the dark tournament...

**Ch1: Heavy Heart**

The Inuyasha gang stopped to make camp for the night. The tension was thick in the air as they stop a few yards away from the river. Kagome started to make dinner, Sango and Shippo set up the sleeping arrangements as Miroku went to fetch the firewood. Inuyasha on the other hand sat sulking on top of the branch overlooking the campsite. Kagome would glimpse up to her hanyou friend once in a while. She and the others knew that he feels frustrated on not finding any rumors or traces on the remaining shards or of Naraku. Although, she looks cheerful on the outside, she was hiding her pain and grief in the inside. Inuyasha hardly notice anything wrong with her. But the others have a suspicion that something happen to her, Miroku and Shippo believe that Inuyasha did something wrong. Sango on the other hand was planning to ask her about her family. She knows all too well the glaze painful look Kagome gets when someone mentions "Brother," "momma" or "family" something she always does when she recalls her village and Kohaku.

Handing out cups of ramen to everyone, they ate some what quietly for a few moments. Inuyasha wolfed down his portion quickly, then wanting more he bonked Shippo on the head as he stole the kit's portion.

"Waaah, Momma! That mutt-face hit me and stole my ramen" Shippo cried out to Kagome. For some time now he started to call her momma for the past two months. He yelled out in pain when Inuyasha hit him again for calling him Mutt-face.

"Keh, have you been hanging out with that wolf bastard for a while now brat?" he scolds the young kit. However, he didn't count on Kagome glaring him so cold that made him shivered in fear.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!' he had prepare for the impact but this time the command send him four feet down more than the usual two feet to the ground. 'Inuyasha, don't you dare pick on my kit nor do you insult or cuss in front of him when I'm around" her voice was calm and cold that might rival Sesshomaru's.

"Kagome can be very scary sometimes," Miroku whispered to Sango as he watched the whole event. Sango was too engrossed on how Kagome was acting all of a sudden to notice a certain monk's hand moving toward her rear end. Shippo stuck his tongue out at him from his perch in the tree after he got out of his hole. He was safely in his surrogated mother's arms when he heard "HENTAI" followed by a slap.

"Will he ever learn? Momma" he looked up to Kagome, who only gave a small smile at the scene. He knew that Kagome had in fact had gotten over her love for Inuyasha in the past few weeks after the incident they both stumped upon Kikyo and Inuyasha in the forest.

-*-**-**-*-*-*-*-*FLASHBACK*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kagome and Shippo were having a stroll in the woods heading toward the hotsprings. Sango stayed behind with Miroku, she didn't want to join because it was un-usual for a person to bathe everyday. Inuyasha had left after they ate, knowing him, he must have seen those serpent shikigami(sp?) that follow Kikyo around. It hurt to know that he left her for the dead priestess, but she can't blame Kikyo or Inuyasha.

If it hadn't been for Naraku to butt in, and have both of them think that the other betrayed each other. As they walk, they notice the serpent shikigami flying past them to a few feet away. They both hid behind a clustered of trees, noticing it was Kikyo and Inuyasha holding one another in a loving embrace. Kagome look at the scene with heartbroken eyes, Shippo hugged her tightly giving silent support to his mother. They were about to leave when Kikyo asked something that made Kagome stop in her tracks.

"Inuyasha, what do you think of my reincarnation? Do you love her more than me?" Kikyo held him close to her as they look at each others eyes. Kagome had her back against the trunk of the tree, holding Shippo close to her. Inuyasha look down at Kikyo's chocolate brown eyes with his dull gold ones.

"Kikyo, you know that I care and love you, and only you. I only watch over Kagome because she can see the shards. She is only a shard detector and nothing more. She means absolutely nothing to me. She is useless in battle, she is nothing compare to you, love" as they close the subject with a passionate kiss.

Kagome's bangs covered her eyes to the world, only the tears she shed were visible in the moonlight. Shippo was held more tightly but not uncomfortable, he also hugged her fiercely giving evidence to the young miko how angry he was at the hanyou. Leaving the two unknown couple behind at their wake, they continue their destination to the springs.

-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*END OF FLASHBACK*-*-*-*-*-*-**-

"Probably not, why don't we head to bed, my little kit" as she sat on her sleeping bag that was across from Inuyasha's tree.

"Momma, can't you sing me a song before I sleep. Please" as he stare at her of his version of puppy dog look only the fox version. Nodding, she stared up to the full moon that seems so large tonight.

(**theme song in Princess Mononoke movie)**

**In the moonlight I felt your heart**

**Quiver like a bowstring's pulse**

Kagome's voice was both calm and soothing, yet there was a hint of sadness when she recalls Inuyasha's words. _'She is only a shard detector and nothing more. She means absolutely nothing to me'_ Shippo had been lulled to sleep as she rock him back and forward as she sang. Sango and Miroku watched her sing with a melancholy smile on her face. Inuyasha glance at her throughout the song before he turns his attention toward the forest where he came from after visiting Kikyo. Far from the group, others heard her song as well; the wind had carried her voice astoundingly few miles, reason being that they had camp near the canyon which echoed her voice that may have spread to nearby villages, and occupants in the forest.

**In the moon's pure light, you looked at me**

**Nobody knows your heart**

The Western Lord sat against a large tree, the toad demon was fussing over a young human girl to go to bed. The two headed dragon lazily watch them with amusement until his heads perk up toward a faint song from the east. The young girl noticed as well as the young demon lord.

**When the sun is gone I see you**

**Beautiful and haunting, but cold**

"What is it Ah Un?" the young girl questioned, then listening a voice in the air.

**Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet**

**Nobody knows your heart**

"Insolent girl, Lord Sesshomaru has ordered you…" as he slip to the floor when the young girl stopped running all of a sudden.

"But Master Jaken, there's a voice singing" the toad stop his complains as he listen along with his master and the master's ward. Lord Sesshomaru listens intently wondering who might be singing.

**All of your sorrow, grief and pain**

**Locked away in the forest of the night**

"Rin thinks it's pretty but sad doesn't it? My lord" the young girl looked over to the beautiful demon. Lord Sesshomaru glances at the young girl for a few seconds noticing how the girl began to yawn before curling herself against the two headed dragon. He turn his attention back to the voice concluding that the owner was a female, who seem sad about something but held a loving and caring manner.

'_It's almost as if she's singing to a child, like a mother' _he thought to himself. "Jaken, watch over Rin" he addressed to his vassal. Not staying to hear or see any confirmation of his retainers as he vanish through the trees following the source of the voice that echo in the night.

**Your secret heart belongs to the world**

**Of the things that sigh in the dark**

**Oh the things that cry in the dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2: Kagome's Fears**

Sesshomaru ran the song sounded the loudest, hiding his aura and scent when he detected the smell of his brother and his group up ahead. By the time he got there he notice the way the young miko, Kagome, treating the young orphan kit, and witnessing as the song ended that it was she who sang. _But why does she look so downhearted, even I know that its out of character even for her. Hmmm...It seems she had not only drew out my attention with her singing but his as well. What is he doing here? Is he planning something?_

"Inuyasha, I'm going to go and bathe, alright. Sango, would you like to join me?" Kagome turned to her best friend.

"Of course, Kagome. Monk you better not follow, you better stay here and watch over Shippo or else" Sango giving the lecherous monk a warning glare before she departed with Kagome. As the forest shadows hid them from view and were now out of ear shot, Miroku looked over to Inuyasha. Both male parties never knowing two strong yokai's hidden in the shadows hearing their conversation.

"Inuyasha, do you know why Lady Kagome has been acting strangely as of late?"

"How the hell should I know? It's not of my business, as long as that wench finds my jewel shards I don't give a crap what she's moping about. _Probably something about school or that Hobo guy_" he muttered as he began to slurp another cup of ramen which he scavenge out of Kagome's bag.

"Do you not care for Lady Kagome? Inuyasha. Lady Kaede, Sango, and I have noticed that something is bothering her since she return home. As far as I know Shippo is the only one who she draw comfort to and I have the distinct feeling that he knows what's going on. Now tell me did you find anything off when you cross through the well when you went to retrieve her from her time?" Miroku ask.

"Hmmm...no...everything is normal although I didn't catch no scents of her mother, grandfather, there was an old scent of her brother. Other than that the shrine was quite, seem a bit dull in life and there's that burn foul stench of those liquid cleaners what Kagome explain inside and around her home, " Inuyasha spoke nonchalantly as he continued to slurp his noodles.

"And you have no decency to ask her or tell us what is wrong? Inuyasha, I am afraid for Lady Kagome's health: she barely eats; she puts herself more at risk for us in battle which she ends up getting hurt; she barely sleeps at all and she blames it on nightmares of Naraku..." Miroku held out his fingers as he name each little thing he and Sango had observe for the past week.

Sesshomaru and the other demon that was hidden in the shadows were listening intently on the discussion of the young miko's strange behavior as of late. _Well at least you have commonsense Inuyasha, to not butt in others private matters, especially if it's a family matter. If only I had better luck with the young priestess you travel with, not to enter or interfere into our argument and our feud over the true ownership of the __Tessaiga__. Of course, if she haven't, then I wouldn't be the demon lord than I am today, now do we?_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Sesshomaru's flashback-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Why do you have to go after the sword that your father left for Inuyasha for **HIM!** to use to help better control his demonic blood, Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome practical was hollering at him safely from behind the barrier that the shikon shards had conjured up subconsciously to protect its guardian when her protector was not even there at the moment. Kagome was angrily frustrated when Sesshomaru had tried to use her to get Tessaiga from his half brother, Inuyasha.

"Wench, I suggest you shut your mouth. Your constant yelling will not hinder this Sesshomaru's plans on getting what is rightfully his" he tried to slash his claws at the barrier again, but it was all in vain.

"Lord Sesshomaru, my name is not wench, miko, girl, or any name that you and your brother Inuyasha can come up with. My name is Kagome, I'll say it slowly and clearly for you to comprehend its KA-GO-ME. Why do keep going after Tessaiga? You already have Tenseiga, and Tokijin, one being your father's fang and the other already has enough destructive power"

"Half brother, Miko. He's my half brother, and don't compare or associate me with that blasted hanyo. I will get that sword and its destructive power. How can a human girl like you can understand how powerful the Tessaiga wields, how much power of destruction it can cause"

Kagome growl at him that may had been a good imitation of a demon's growl he thought, " How many times do I have to get through every arrogant and stubborn demon's skull I meet, my name is KAGOME! I don't care if he's your half brother, he is still your brother. You share the same father don't you? That makes him your brother even if both of you share partially the same blood"

"And why are you defending him? Ka-go-me. Is Inuyasha being able to control his demonic blood and for him to protect you the only reason you try to convince this Sesshomaru to stop his pursuit over Tessaiga? Why can I have the fang that is rightfully mine, in order to prove all those who oppose me that I have surpassed my father in strength and abilities than he ever hope to dream to accomplish?" he had stopped his assault against the barrier which refuse to break or relent from protecting its guardian.

"No, that isn't the only reason. From what I can see, it is the only heirloom other than the firerat that your father has left behind for him. It is the only thing Inuyasha has to remember of his father, how great of a demon he was. You on the other hand knew and live with your father. You have memories of him, to be taught under him as you learn how to be a demon; how to fight and defend yourself, but most of all how to survive in this cruel world of ours. You were blessed to know, to be love and care for, to be protected, to be taught many lessons in life and in battle from a great powerful demon like your father.

While Inuyasha has not, all he knows about your and his father is the stories he hears from others. He had to learn how survive on his own without any help from anyone. No one was there to teach him a thing where you Lord Sesshomaru had the privilege of learning from the most powerful yokai that ever lived. If you want the Tessaiga's power so much, to surpassed your father, to prove others that have unknowingly place you under your father's shadow, then show your capable to beat Tessaiga's destructive power. Do it more for **yourself** and not on what others think, believe, or say what you are capable when your compared to your father. That you are a powerful demon in **YOU'RE** own right and not someone else."

Sesshomaru was speechless and shock on what knowledge and wisdom that a young girl had in her young age. The only proof that he was dumbstruck is with the slight widening of the eyes that was undetectable by anyone, if one who had not been used to this certain behavior before in a certain hanyo or had practiced to notice every little detail and body movement from a cold hearten yokai or other demons or people.

Kagome turned away from him and started to walk away from Sesshomaru, she stop for a moment to tell him something else, "Don't think Sesshomaru,' turning her head back to him for a second, 'that I'll sit back and watch you kill Inuyasha just to prove you were able to surpass the Tessaiga's power, your fathers fang and legacy. Hopefully you have sense enough to relinquish your pursuit on your fathers sword. I hope the next time we meet again, we become friends and probably join our fight against Naraku if nothing else" she then disappeared from the clustered of trees leading back to Kaede's village.

"I'll hope we meet again, Kagome. You certainly earned this Sesshomaru's respect,' he said to himself as he flew in his cloud toward the west, 'who knows the next time we meet, I'll considered you as a friend, although Rin has been calling Momma ever since you saved her from a bunch of weak demons lately in the past week. Until we meet again... Kagome"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*End of Sesshomaru's Flashback-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"...then there are times would sit you so often for the past week since her odd change to return home-"

"Don't you read to much into this much monk, besides if you are so sure about this 'odd' behavior' then I'll make Kagome tell us what's wrong. Simple as that," Inuyasha interrupted wanting to stop hearing Miroku's constant worrying that is getting on his nerves. "AHH! What the hell was that for Monk!" he growl in anger as the monk's staff hit his head.

"I'm quite disappointed in you Inuyasha. Forcing the matter in hand, or in lame terms forcing the truth out of her is not going to be easy especially with Lady Kagome's delicate condition. Face it Inuyasha your blunt forceful way in getting the heart of the matter will cause her to retrieve more so into herself and refuse any of us to help her. The truth of the matter is in fact is coax the truth out of her in a kind smooth matter. In which she feels more secure in telling us of her troubles, she would never heave her burden on to us. She feels obligated in shouldering the heavy burden with gathering the shards and stopping Naraku, as well as aiding all of us and any villagers or demons we come across," Mikoku tried to get his stubborn hanyo friend to see reason.

_Pathetic, those friends of her have barely acknowledge her behavior since her return this week. I wonder what they'll do once they find out, naturally knowing HIM he'll try to use it to his advantage. Like hell am I going to tell him this new outcome, and sooner kill these fools if they think to hurt her. _The yokai that was hidden earlier had left his hiding spot and headed to the hot springs from where he could chat with the miko.

"Mmph, talk about a waste of time helping every village we come across," Inuyasha huff stubbornly as tuck his hands within his sleeves.

"(sigh) Inuyasha, have you noticed how Shippo became more...aggressively protective of Lady Kagome lately? Haven't you been more victimize with his foxfire which has been more powerful since Lady Kagome adopted him as her kit? True it is rare for a human to adopt a demon child more so if she happens to be a miko, but don't you think its odd that he is a fire fox and he's able to use electrical attacks or manipulate plants?" Miroku point out.

"So, kitsunes are more in tune with the earth, and he may have grown stronger so what," causing Miroku shook his head in disappointment and Sesshomaru to scuff at his half-brother's stupidity from his hiding place.

"You're a half demon and yet you don't know that even if foxes are close to nature only silver foxes can harness plants into weapons and manipulate as they see fit. And from what Sango says only orange color foxes also known as forest fox have the ability over wind and lightning. Shippo a red fox...a breed who are known for their illusions and fire attacks...the same fox that is using plants and electricity of two different breeds of foxes..." Miroku trail off hoping that now Inuyasha would pick up what he's saying about the strange happenings going on for the past week.

"..."

_'Hn so the miko has been acting strangely for the past week along with the kit of hers. Does she have something hidden that she fears of rejection or death from those she considers friends and family,' _Sesshomaru thought what possibilities that would cause the young fiery miko, who would stand any yokai big or horrible like Naraku without showing no sign of fear, Kagome would keep secrets from her friends..

"…..so your saying that the brat has to different powers of two different breeds?...then maybe his family had intermix with other kitsunes. Maybe his mother was an orange fox or he had some great grandfather who was a silver or something. Wouldn't that explain it Monk"

"Inuyasha, I know you were dense but this is severely too dense even for you"

"What was that monk?" growling from his post on the tree located across the clearing from Miroku as he flex his fingers, causing them to crack in warning.

"Maybe your right Inuyasha, but why all of a sudden he manage to learn such powers when he barely defend himself when he was orphan too young to defend himself when he lost his father. Do you not see that he learn about his new abilities when you brought Lady Kagome home? Do you not see that what ever Lady Kagome was hiding or her strange behavior and Shippo's new found abilities may be related to one another?" Miroku bluntly spoke to tired and frustrated to wait for the hanyo to figure out. _'How the hell did Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyo find Inuyasha attracted? Well at least Lady Kagome seem to fallen out of love with him recently'_

0101010101010101010101010101

Hanyo- half breed/ half demon

Yokai- demon

Ofuda-"sacred sutras" or "spell scrolls"

Miko- priestess

Hentai- pervert

Shikigami- a spirit created to aid its master (like Kikyo's snake shikigami that goes and brings the souls of young maidens to keep her stay in the living world)

Tessaiga- Inuyasha's sword, has the power to annihilate 100 demons in one swing. Made by his fathers fangs.

Tokijin- One of Sesshomaru's swords, made from one of Naraku's incarnations

_Tenseiga- another one of Sesshomaru's sword, able to heal 100 in one swing. It is made by his fathers fangs._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Secret Revealed**

Kagome and Sango relaxed in the hot springs, having the warm water's of the hot springs sooth their troubles away or time to think things through. Kagome had done her washing herself and was starring at the stars.

Sango look over to the young miko who she considered as a sister, but lately she had noticed her strange behavior as did Miroku. Inuyasha was hopeless for hardly paid no mind to them or her as he kept chasing the soul serpents of Kikyo every night or push them past their limit to search for Naraku. Finding no way to go around the subject she took a calming breath before bluntly ask Kagome straight out on what was bothering her.

"Kagome," waiting for the girl to pay attention to her before she continued. "Kagome, tell me what's wrong? Don't tell me that nothing is wrong because the others and I noticed. I thought we are friends, sister that would share our problems with one another," her eyes saddened if she done something that Kagome no longer confide in her.

"Sighting a bit and stared at the water with a glaze look on her eyes. "I know, Sango and I'm sorry not telling you sooner. But even if we been through so much since we met its hard to comprehend everything at the moment. To me its so surreal that I wish I can just wake up and pass it off as a bad dream," she turn her stargazing toward her dear friend and sister. "I promise to tell you once we get back toward the bank. I just need to get my thoughts together before I tell you everything that happen since I went back home"

Sango went to hug her before she look straight at her eyes, "Alright but just know me and Miroku are here for you. Just know that you need to burden your troubles on your shoulder, you taught me that," she smile getting out of the hotspring.

Kagome later follow Sango example yet stayed behind for a while as she sat down against a tree by the forest edge. "Come on out Hakudoshi, I know you're there" he jumps down from the tree near her from where she sat. Signaling to sit next to her, she knew he was no threat to her. "Is there something you need Hakudoshi? I know that you and Sesshomaru were at the campsite before I left to bathe in the hot springs"

"Kanna had told me what happen through the mirror."

"(sigh) I see. So you heard what I explain to Shippo since I got back did you? Are you here because you're worried? Or is it something else entirely?" as she ran through her fingers at his hair, giving comfort to the child. Kagome had grown close to the children for a while when Naraku captured her a while back. Naraku doesn't know that lately, they were calling her mother like did Rin and Shippo. She was the only mother figure they have in their lives, unlike Kagura who only care for her freedom and not the children. Even if she did the only one she would care about would be Kanna, because to her Akato and Hakudoshi seemed that they were loyal to Naraku.

"Yes, I do as does Kanna and Akato but it doesn't change our opinion on you mother. The real reason I came was that Naraku is planning to fight you all soon. The only shards left are yours, Naraku's, and Kohaku, he already gotten that wolf's shards but lucky those weak companions of his manage to get him before Kagura gave him the final blow. Are you going to tell your companions on what happen? I will be there to get you and Shippo out in case they think to get rid of you," he spoke coldly yet sigh in relief of being in her motherly embrace.

"Yes, I think its time to tell them the truth and our little arrangement. No matter what happens when they found out about you three nothing will sway my love for you and the others my little pup," Kissing on his forehead, she stood and walk back towards camp.

-Back at camp-

Hakudoshi jumps back to his branch where it was near to Shippo. Said fox continued to slept or so it seems, he was awake the entire time Inuyasha and Miroku were talking. Soon Kagome walked out of the forest with her bathing supplies with her. Sango look to Miroku and Inuyasha before turning her attention back at Kagome. "What is it you wanted to tell us?" Sango said before Inuyasha demands it like he always does and cause Kagome to withdraw from them all.

Kagome sighted, she could feel Hakudoshi near where she sat next to Shippo in their sleeping bag. She also felt the presence of Sesshomaru who wasn't that far from her, she knew that he too is also curious of what the fuss was about. "After Inuyasha took me to my era, my mother called me and my brother, Sota, telling us that it was important...

-Flash Back (three weeks ago)-

"Kagome...Sota... I wanted to tell you something that was kept hidden from you for your own protection. It may be hard to believe but you'll understand why I and the rest of the family had done this. First, you both know your half siblings correct?' Kun-Loon watched their children nod in response. 'You know the story of how I meet your father, Kage, when I graduated from college. Meeting at a bar with some friends is where we both met, and gotten to know each other quickly. Your father had gotten the courage and I have earn his trust into telling me that he was in fact a demon. He was hybrid between two types of dragon, he was a Black Ruby Dragon, half being able to control can manipulate the shadows and fire and were the originators of the creation of the dragon of Darkness Flame"

"Wait, your telling me we're both demons," Kagome interrupted.

"But mom, why isn't there any demons here? Wouldn't Kagome and Inuyasha sensed any of them here and come after sis jewel shards she carries around?" Sota asked his mother in a trembling voice.

"True, but he told me that about 450 years ago, the world was split into three: The Human realm where we reside; the Makai realm where demons reside; the Spirit realm where spirits dwell and all souls go to be judge and reincarnated. The Spirit World is ruled by King Yama Koenma who believe it was safer for humans if they separate them from the demons. Around the Makai realm they placed a Kekkai barrier to keep out demons, however minor demons may squeeze through. Their top priority was to keep the higher class demons out at all cost, but the Spirit World would send their Spirit Detectives mostly human with high spiritual power to deal with them. But most demons who hide here like your father are peaceful and won't harm humans without reason."

"But didn't dad know you come from a long line of powerful Miko's, Monk's, and Priest?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, when I told him. It was funny the look he gave me when I told him that I am a miko and that I knew he was a demon but I didn't care. Your father told me that his past girlfriend was bearing his child, but won't be able to support the baby or didn't want to keep it without feeling guilt because of her son's father. You see, we were engaged and your father told me this before we got married, because to give me the chance to brake the whole thing off. But of course I didn't for I love him very much.

I was happy the day you were born, Kagome, you were the light for me because I though that I will never experience in being a mother after those doctors said I couldn't have children. The day before our wedding we brought you home, but it was also the day when we had an unexpected visitor.

Late at night, Kage and I (A/N: Kun-Loon has miko powers) felt a presence heading towards us. Rushing out side we witness an eery fog coming from the forest edge, soon came out a small yet slender figure holding a bundle in her arms stumbling out of the forest. The young woman was covered in scratches, her clothes have some tears, and blood seep out of her wounds. "Please...help us...Please... save my... daughter" she said between breaths. Under the moon's light which illuminated the woman's features, revealed that the she is in fact a yokai.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kagome's Third Mother and Second Father**

*****************************Tears From The Heart**

Chapter 4: Kagome's Third Mother and Second Father

Kun-Loon shifted through a black journal before stopping at a page before showing it to her children. There in a glossy 5x8 was a woman with long silver hair with black bangs frames on the side of her face; there were two gold streaks on each side of her cheek. Her eyes were a dark sapphire blue mixed with silver like a thousands of stars clustered together under the midnight sky. Her ears and tail were also silver with black tips on the end. On her forehead was two crescent moons facing each other with only the tips touching making it an egg shape halo and there was a teardrop in the middle of both moons. Which was a black crescents moon, and the teardrop was a deep red color.

Beside her stood a male kitsune with black raven hair with blue highlights, his ears and tail were black with red tips, his eyes were forest green, and two red stripes across his cheeks and two crescents on his forehead were silver. Below the picture was an elegant signature that was their mother writing which read: "Lady Gemina and Lord Emerald Saphire rulers of the Midnight Moon Kitsune kingdom. With Princess Kagome Sakura Higurashi Saphire. Date 19XX" What they barely noticed was a small bundle in the vixen arms, a young kit which was bundle in an emerald and sapphire kimono barely seen beneath two pair of wings wrap around the baby with two silver ears with red fading into black tips on top of her raven tuff of hair.

The picture beside was a woman that both Sota and Kagome knew was a younger version of their mother with their father who had black wings that seem to be soak in red as if it was coated in blood. His hair was black red which fell over his eyes yet their red violet hue clearly stood out from beneath them as if they set on fire. In their mothers arms was a baby boy with the same wings as their father who held a small girl of 3 with her wings tuck behind her with her silver ears on top of her head with her tail drape over their fathers arm. "Kun-loon and Kage Higurashi with Sota Ryuu Higurashi and Kagome Sakura Higurashi Saphire. Date 19XX"

"Saphire? I thought my Mom Atsuko was my mother? Why do I have the same last name as these two kitsunes?"

"What kind of demon was dad? Is he a bat? Do we have wings?" Sota spoke excitedly.

"Calm down you two. First is your father was a dragon demon unlike Inuyasha he claim to be a forbidden. They are more hated than half breeds because two opposing forces and if they survive and are able to control both powers then they have potential to be powerful.

Yes, your mother is in fact Atsuko, however with the circumstances with the attack on the Kitsune Kingdom led us to do some desperate measures. That day there was an attack on their kingdom, Lady Gemina had fled with her daughter Sakura to the human world while her mate Emerald defend their kingdom"

*********-************Flashback sixteen years ago*********-

Kun-Loon took the baby vixen in her arms while she follows her husband inside the house as he carried the demoness toward the living room couch. Though her holy powers were not as strong or anything, yet she sensed something was wrong to the young girl. To her it felt that as if the child was missing part of herself, something that her own soul reached out to baby vixen as some of her holy ki cocoon the tiny demoness.

"Kun-Loon hand me the vixen, I'll place her with Kagome while you treat the vixen. I don't think that if she found some on my scent on her it would not bode well for me, especially if some of her injuries are… ugh hem… in a more intimidating spot. The vixen is a rare breed and quite a strong one at that as their kind keep to themselves" Kage commented before delicately holding the baby vixen.

Kage noticed some of the holy kit that still clings on the demoness yet there was no harm or agitation to her only a warm protective feeling. He places the young girl next to his baby girl, tucking away a stray hair on his little dragonette before leaving the room. He never noticed the two girls glowed from the holy energy emanating from Kagome before a faint ghostly figure began to appear just outside the crib.

"Hold still dear, this would take just a moment," Kun-Loon murmured before finishing wrapping up her ribs before helping the vixen tuck the kimono in its place. Vixen turned toward her left just as Kage came into the room, her fur standing on end.

"Gemina this is my husband or what you demon say my mate Kage. He means no harm to you or your baby girl. Kage how is the baby? Did Kagome wake up?"

"No, I place the vixen with our pup though the child's scent is off. Care to explain how you come to these injuries?" Kage question the woman who still was on guard towards him. "There is nothing to fear against me, I will do you no harm as long as you don't harm my pup or my mate and my mate's sire which thank goodness he's not here at the moment" Kage huff as he slouch in his seat which his mate knock his feet off the table.

"Don't listen to him, my father has the habit of "purifying" demons, though he has no amount of holy ki that would endanger anyone, we just humor him. Please tell us what is troubling you, perhaps we may be able to assist you" Kun-loon softly ask.

"I'm afraid there is nothing for you to do for us miko. I'm afraid it is too late," a deep voice penetrated the heavy atmosphere that startles the occupants causing Kage to stand in front of the two women in protection.

"Emerald? Did he escape? Please tell me that you are able to rescue our child?" Gemina maneuver around the miko's mate in order to get to hers. Her normally sparkling silver blue eyes were dull and void as she gaze into her mates' emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry my mate, but the bastard has escape along our chance in rescuing our kits' soul" he murmured as he growl trying to calm his crying mate.

"What do you mean your child's soul?" Kage narrow his eyes at the other fox as he came out of the shadows into his home. The two males eyed one another in suspicion and worry as Kun-loon stood to comfort the vixen as Gemina went to absorb the priestess soothing aura.

"Our home was attack by a group of shadow demons but their leader was by any means not a shadow demon only something that felt like an ogre yet similar to a shinigami. I and Emerald heard our baby cry that we rush to her only to find that demon standing over her. He..he" Gemina began to sob not able to speak any more. Emerald saw how his mate trusted them even letting a priestess which was their mortal enemy comforting her and appeared to have mated with a demon as well.

"That ogre demon went by the name of Danzai. He was send into to our kingdom to retrieve a treasure entrusted to us by the lord of the west with the explicit instructions not to hand it to no one until its owner comes or he himself retrieves it. But that bastard extracted our child's soul and he boasted that there was no way to retrieve one's soul once it's consume if you don't cut him open or kill him before three days. I found no trace as they retreated without the treasure, now our beautiful kit would forever be nothing more than a living a doll" he growl in anger.

There was silence as there were the only sounds there the female's sobs and reassuring words from the priestess. Before they knew it there was a sound of laughter above them only the odd part was there was only one set of laughter with yips and croons of a kit and dragon. The mothers rush up the stairs with their mates behind them before any of them could stop them in case there was any sign of being a trap.

All four parents saw one occupant in the crib that was hybrid of a dragon and a fox with wings wrap around her and two pair or ears twitching above her head. What placed them on edge was a ghostly figure with one of her hands glowing with holy ki with one hand grasp within a pair of small claws.

"Calm thou selves for thy mean no harm to ye or thou child. Such a treasure thou child is, for she will surpass thy's power. Though thou child's soul is gone, thy girls heart beat as one. For thee see both thou girl are one."

"Lady Midoriko?" Kun-loon question the elder priestess as she seen a portrayed of her in one of her father's book he gave her as he taught her the history of the shrine.

"Yee miko know of thy reputation. Thy name is Midoriko priestess and creator of the Shikon jewel. Thy wish to warn thee on what thy's child fate, thou the both thee fox child soul is lost, deep down the jewel shall grant the child's wish. For thy pup is young, she seeks her pack and now both thee child's are one body, mind, and now one soul. But thee be careful and watch over thou's young, for darkness will seek her as guardian of the jewel. Take care daughter of mine, for dire consequences lay ahead for this many great thy grandchild life."


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5: Sota's past

Kun-Loon pause on her story watching her children take in all the information she was revealing to them. It pained her to see how much her eldest life has been one thing over another even before the event of going to the past had started. She understood what Midoriko had explained, to watch over Kagome's life to prevent her pure soul to be corrupted not just by the actions of others but from her own self claims. Though Kagome may not look it with her strong front and not let others hurt her so much yet deep inside she held others points over her own self-worth.

"Mom I if you're going to be honest with Kagome's past and all how exactly did I came to be? Grandpa told us you have a rare condition that you couldn't have any kids, grandma admitted that it was her fault that you have trouble giving birth especially if she was hurt by numerous of demons when she was younger. She also points out that a miko and a demon offspring are not able to have children together because they are total opposites. Am I also a result of dad having an affair with someone else or something? I can't be Aunt Atsuko's kid since I'm only Sis half-brother," Sota look to her pleadingly wanting to finally know the truth that everyone seem to shy away from. He didn't understand what kept his past hidden when everyone knew Kagome was a child from their father's 'first marriage.'

"You are my blood child because of what happen when Kagome was about two years old. We made an agreement between Kagome's birth mother, Atsuko, and I to have Kagome to be part of her half-brother Yusuke's life...

...Flashback...

"Kagome, come here dear. We're going to see your brother to celebrate his birthday today, remember?" I called out to little Kagome as she trotted towards her. Kagome's laughter rang out throughout the house as her little feet ran towards her mother by the entrance with her father.

"Come here kiddo,' as Kage pick up her joyous daughter as she hugged his leg, 'you know love, it's a bit odd how her aura is so pure and innocent than anyone I have come to contact with both human and demon," he look over to his mate as she closes the door and they walk down the street.

"Yes love; I was a bit worry that my blood running through her may harm her because of her demon heritage when she was a baby. But it seemed that both sets of powers are quite harmonized and are not fighting with one another like most forbidden children. I have the feeling that our daughter is destined for something great," we both stop in front of Atsuko's apartment.

"Ah, you're both here,' Atsuko exclaimed as she opened the door. She had a white shirt with a black skirt on and next to her was little three-year-old Yusuke. He wore a green t-shirt that read "If you read this then you're an idiot" and blue jeans with tears on the knees. His hair was gelled back in a punk style and smiled at his sister as Kage placed her down next to him. Yusuke hardly ever smiles to anyone but his sister, to others he gave off a cold stare that many children or adults would look away. But Kagome seemed to never let it fazed her and was the only one who warms up his cold heart. 'You can take Yusuke; do you think he can stay with you for about a month? I have to work over time for a few days and I don't know anyone else to watch over him. Also I need to visit a sick aunt for a few weeks and she and Yusuke don't seemed to get along with one another"

"There's no trouble at all, he'll be fine spending more time with Kagome. Hopefully his overprotectiveness and possessiveness would lessen somewhat. I think the cause is because he wants to spend more time with her," I told her as we both pack some of Yusuke's clothes to take with them.

"I have to go to work. My boss won't let me have a day off to even celebrate my own son's birthday. You behave yourself Yusuke," she locked the door and headed down the street, Yusuke wasn't fazed on what happened it seemed that he was used to it by now even in a young age.

"Weves go Yuski' as Kagome was pulling his hand with her small hand enthusiasm. He turned and smiled at her innocence, 'come on Yu Yu, wes go wav some fun," as her laughter sounded like little crystal bells.

"O.k. Kaggy," as he held her hand as they both walk back to her house to drop off his luggage. He would sneer or growl in warning as he held her closer to him whenever an adult explained how cute she is, tries to get near her or talk to her. Kagome, too innocent to understand, thinks he's angry that she would try to sooth him by running her fingers through his hair and talking some words of reassurance, "its ok Yuski."

Kage and I laugh at their behavior, both of them knew how Yusuke only let Kagome called him either his nickname 'Yu Yu' or 'Yuski' when she couldn't pronounce his name. It was a special bond that they both seem to have, not to mention how possessive Yusuke is with Kagome. "Come on you two, why don't we go to the amusement park then have a picnic at the park and watch the fireworks tonight. How does that sound?"

"Yeah," both children yelled in joy. They had a great time at the amusement park and now eating some cake as they watched the fireworks. But then there were several screams as people in the park started to run from what seemed to be a large wolf and tiger. To those with high spiritual power or any other demon, they will realize that those two were in fact demons in their animal form.

"Kun-Loon take the children to safety and I'll try to take them away from the crowd," as he ran at them. I watched for a bit as Kage and the demons were fighting with one another. He gave some injuries at them but without being scathe in return. I held both of you as we ran farther away, but something was drawing their attention towards us. That was when I realize that you were glowing blue, pink, and white as you were yelling for your father when he was knocked to nearby trees. Both demons forgot about Kage and ran towards us because the power Kagome was radiating in a way calling out to them.

"And where do you think you're going my pretty? Why don't you handle over the little girl to us, she probably be a pet or mate to some high class demon with that amount of spirit energy she's giving off," the wolf as he turned into his demon humanoid form announced as he stood in front of them. He wore a brown shirt and black pants (a/n they are styled like Inuyasha's firerat clothing)

"Quite true, she's too valuable to just eat her. She will be a good weapon to be use or profit to make with other demons," the tiger said once turned to his humanoid form. He wore a blue green with white outline fighting clothing. They both started to walk near them as I tried to find a way out, Yusuke held his little sister feeling that they wanted his sister. Kagome shivered in fear as they drew closer, as they lunged to grab her, she screams. The scream may have triggered the power that was swirling around her; both demons were immediately purified as the pink white light washed over the whole park before it vanished.

"Is everyone alright?" as Kage came running up to them once he regained conscience and it seemed that his wounds were healed. The wounds he received would take a bit to heal, but the light healed quickly not to mention the trees and the park look as it once was before the destruction the demons inflicted to the park.

"Yes, Why don't we head home before the cops investigate that strange light," I told my mate as I handed Yusuke to him.

"Or the Spirit world trying to find what gave off that amount of spirit energy," as he look over to his daughter in her mother's arms as she fell asleep from using so much energy all at once. After a few days I started to get sick in the morning, that was then Kage smelled that I was pregnant. Wanting to make absolutely sure I made an appointment with the doctor the next day.

"So what is the news? What did the doctor say Kun-Loon?" Kage asked anxiously as she came home. Yusuke and Kagome were playing with some toys in the living room.

"I can't believe the news the doctor say is a miracle. We're actually going have a baby of our own love," I was ecstatic of finding out of being able to bare children now.

"I can't believe it. Do you think is anything to do with that the light Kagome shot out on the night of the incident with those two demons at the park," as Kage hugged me out of joy. Yusuke and Kagome look up at the two adults.

"I believe so. Did you hear that Kagome, you're going to have a brother or sister," I look to you, but I wasn't exactly expecting how Yusuke reacted to the news. I knew he was possessive of you with strangers but not this much.

"No, Kagome is my sister. I won't share her," as he held Kagome closer to him.

"If I ever knew better, I say Yusuke is acting like a demon that is protective over his pack. Especially since Kagome is his only sister who loves to shower attention to her big brother, don't you Kagome," Kage look at his daughter.

"Yep, a Yu-yu will play wif me a bwover or sifter. Wite Yuski?" (Translation: 'Yep and Yu-yu will play with me and brother or sister. Right Yuki') giving him a big joyous smile with her big blue silver eyes with a faint of red outlining around the pupil.

"Right," as Yusuke couldn't seem to refuse her at all.

...End of Flashback...

"After nine months I had you Sota, of course Yusuke didn't like you very much because you were getting your sister's attention. It took us a while for him to warm up to you, telling him that you weren't going to take his sister away from him. But when you were about six going on seven, and Kagome nine, your father died from a group of demons he fought to defend a group of young children at the park when he was coming home from work. To the police they thought the injuries were caused by wild beast, but we knew better,' Kun-loon finished as tears run down her eyes.


End file.
